Finally at Ease
by LeahNightt
Summary: Bella's life went downhill after a tragic accident. When she comes close to death herself, can Edward rescue her in time and help her turn her life around?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...**

**This is my first FanFiction, so I hope you like it!**

**R&R letting me know what you think!!**

**Thanks, **

**LeahNightt**

BPOV

I could hear the music blasting all the way from upstairs. I don't know why I had agreed to this. Alice was annoying that way, she puts that look on her face while asking for a favour that nobody can refuse.

My pare- my mom Renee was out of town, with her boyfriend Phil, leaving me alone for a week. The alone part I didn't mind, it was just that when Alice found out, she insisted on throwing a huge party.

"_Why can't you just have it at your house?" I pleaded with her._

"_No way! My parents would never let me." She said. "Come on Bells. You're home alone for a whole week. It's like teenager law to have a party when your parents go out of town."_

"_Mom. My mom is out of town." I said._

_She rolled her eyes at me and continued. "Please? For me? Your mom will never know, I promise!"_

"_I'm not worried about getting in trouble Alice."_

"_So that's a yes?" She asked. She knew she was winning this battle._

"_Fine." I gave in, "But leave me out of it."_

So here I sit, in the washroom upstairs waiting for this nightmare to be over. I can hear the conversations through the vent. All my friends totally wasted, thinking that will make life better. It doesn't, believe me. I've tried everything.

I had been downstairs for about an hour, before. Keeping up the happy, popular girl facade, all the while thinking how it really fooled anyone. I guess I had gotten good at it. Smiling when my friends walked by, thanking people when they gave me compliments, but the truth is, that's the person I used to be.

The only one who knew the truth was Alice. And I was keeping it that way. The only thing I had left were my friends and my social status at school. Which in the end is really nothing. Everyone else knew what had happened, but Alice was the only one to see the true side of me. Miserable and alone.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. _What now? _I thought. It was definitely Alice or Jake, but there was no way I was coming downstairs again.

It was Jake.

"Where'd u go babe?"

This kid would not leave me alone. We hooked-up once last semester. Then he told the entire football team that we were together. He wishes.

"Umm... Not feeling well. I'll be round later" I replied. I didn't exactly want to leave him waiting around for nothing.

I quickly turned my phone off before he could reply.

I glanced around the room and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My reflection, an eighteen year old, thin, brunette sitting alone in a washroom, leaning against the shower door, made me burst into tears. Mascara began to run down my face as I started to think about something that had been crossing my mind frequently lately – suicide.

I got up and walked closer to the mirror. I took a Kleenex and was wiping away the mascara when I realized how pointless even that was.

That's when I saw the sleeping pills.

I had stopped taking them months after they were prescribed. They clearly weren't helping so I just let them sit on my counter, hoping my mom would believe I was still taking them.

I picked up the bottle and shook it. There were easily a few dozen left.

Without thinking, I opened the safety lid and poured some into my hand. I'm not even sure what my intention is. Do I just want a full night's rest that lasts more than 4 hours and without vivid dreams? Or was it more?

Disregarding the exact amount of pills in my palm, I dropped them into my mouth and washed them down with a swing of water.

I lost track of time then, but it felt as if the pills took effect immediately. What felt like maybe 5 minutes later, I began losing consciencness. Quickly.

The pain began to recede as I drifted off into my own little world. Something I had not done since the days I used to fall asleep on my dad's lap while watching a football game. My mind was blank. No worries. No fears. And best of all, no problems.

The last thing I heard was a knock on the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy... Well i hoped you liked the first chapter!!**

**Here's # 2. Enjoy!**

**- LeahNightt**

EPOV

I knocked on the door of the bathroom for the second time, impatiently. The one downstairs was being hogged by some couple making out. Jessica and Mike, I assumed. Alice was busy having an intense conversation with Jasper, but quickly told me where to find the one upstairs.

"Is anyone in here?" I asked.

No answer.

I waited a minute before before knocking again.

I got the same blank response to I tried the handle. It was unlocked so I opened the door, feeling stupid that I had waited around for no reason.

"Holy shit!" I screamed

At first I could not react. I knew the girl lying on the floor. It was Alice's best friend and the person's house the party was at, Bella.

I only remembered her because she stuck out to me more than Alice's other friends. She was pretty without looking the same as all other girls her age. She had soft brown eyes that always looked like they were hiding something. I was curious about her the first time I met her a few years back, but never though anything of it.

Now that I was in second year college, all my sister's friends seemed so young and immature compared to the girls my age, so I never really went for them.

Snapping back to reality, I took a few cautious steps towards the girl. I immediately noticed the sleeping pills that now lay spilled beside where she had fallen.

"What the hell happened?" I wondered out loud.

I looked back at her face. It seemed peaceful, as crazy as that sounds. This girl had just tried to commit suicide and she still looked like an angel to me.

At that moment, I felt the need to be her hero. I knew better than to walk away, I knew that she would die without my help. This was serious. More serious than a carefree girl doing heroin at a high school party.

But I also knew the reputation she held at school. I had been there two years ago when she was in just grade 10, Bella was the popular one. Everyone thought she had it all. The looks, the life, and the personality. But now I knew the truth. Inside she was miserable, and even enough to take her own life, assuming that this was not an accident, which it definitely wasn't. But I didn't know why.

I had to act fast if I was going to save her. I quickly put the cap back on the bottle and tossed it in the sink.

I gently picked up Bella and rushed her down the stairs. I headed for the back door so no one would see and start a commotion. I didn't owe her anything, but I knew I couldn't let this secret get around.

I carried her from her backyard to the front lawn, and laid her down on the grass. I sprinted down the street to my Volvo and drove it closer to the house. Leaving the keys in the ignition, I went to pick up Bella, still unconscious, from the lawn and laid her in the back seat.

I began driving and did not slow down until I had reached the hospital.

* * *

The nurse told me that she was lucky. Any later and she would not have made it. Bella had been out for hours now and I was still not allowed into her room to see her. Instead I was interrogated by a stuck up looking old male doctor about what had happened.

"Do you know who we can contact?" The doctor asked me. But I wasn't paying attention. I kept my gaze focused on the closed door of Bella's room. The girl, who I barely knew, but felt connected to was inside and there was nothing I could do.

"Excuse me, Mr.... Cullen?" He urged

"Oh, sorry. Call me Edward, Dr." I said, preoccupied, "Well her mom is out of town so I'm not sure how you would be able to reach her."

"And her father?" He asked.

I was suddenly aware that I did not know anything about her dad. I knew that Bella lived with her mom and her boyfriend, but I didn't know where her dad was.

"I'm not sure, sorry." I apologized. "But she is 18, so it's not really necessary. I'll let her mother know myself as soon as I can."

"Fair enough." He grunted, "Do you know what happened tonight Edward?"

Still feeling the need to keep her secret and out of trouble, I lied.

"You know... the usual. Lots of partying, some drugs I guess. Some people just get too caught up into it." I said casually. I guess in some ways that was true. But there was something more important. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked, sincerely worried.

"Her condition is steadying... – Are you sure that's what happened? We found a lot of drugs in her system. It was nothing more than recreational using?"

"No." I replied in a stern voice. He must have bought it because he just nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after him. "When can I go into see her?"

"As soon as all of our tests are done and she gains consciousness. I'll have a nurse let you know when that is."

Without much of a choice, I went to go sit in the waiting room among other worried adults, siblings, and friends. I found myself watching the clock as each minute ticked by, growing more and more anxious.

* * *

BPOV

I opened my eyes to a bright light. However, right away I knew my attempt was unsuccessful. There was too much unease. Too much pain.

I quickly looked around at my surroundings. As soon as I turned my body and sat up, I got a head rush. My head began to pound as I felt my heart rate increase. A hospital room, definitely. Or maybe a psychiatric ward, wouldn't that be just pleasant?

Then the questions began. Who had found me? How much later had it been? I guess soon enough that I had survived. Why had they bothered? I wouldn't have been missed. If my mom could replace my dad in a heartbeat, then she could have just as easily replaced me.

Now the truth would be out. I would enter a life of hell with therapy, medication, and consistently being watched over. What had I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like my longest chapter so far!! :P**

**R & R PLEASE!!!**

**I'll be posting chapter 4 after i get 7 or more reviews, so let me know what you think!**

**xo,**

**-LeahNightt**

APOV

I walked around the second floor looking for Bella. Where the hell was she?

"Bells?" I called

No answer.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." I joked.

I could not believe this girl. She had like hundreds of people at her house, downstairs having a great time, and she was being anti-social.

It was clear she wasn't upstairs, so I walked back down the steps. As soon as I went around the corner towards the front of the house I bumped into Jacob Black.

"Hey Jake!" I said cheerfully. He was so hot with an incredible body. He was the quarterback on the football team that Bella had hooked up with. I had been so jealous, but of course I never told her that. She had insisted that it was nothing, and swore she had no feelings for him, so what was stopping me?

Jasper and I had taken a break on our relationship. We had a huge fight and then decided to see other people. Everyone knew he would come crawling back to me, obviously. But in the mean time...

"Hi... umm, do you know where Bells went?" He asked, seeming like his attention was somewhere else.

Of course that's what he wanted. It was always about Bella. I mean, I loved her, but she was always center of attention. I had envied her for so many years until her loss. I couldn't even imagine being in her position now.

"No idea..." I replied, giving up on my romantic hopes.

"I texted her at like 9 and she said she would be around soon. But it's like 11:30 and I still can't find her."

"I haven't seen her, sorry. I tried calling her before, but there was no answer. She's umm... not feeling well... but I'm sure she'll be around." I told him.

"Yeah... thanks Alice. Great party by the way." He winked at me and walked away.

Maybe there was hope...

I put my thoughts for Bella aside. I was sure she was okay; she just needed her alone time and I knew not to push when she was in that mood. I walked over to the sound system and changed the song. Lady Gaga was now blasting in my ears and that instantly lightened my mood. I spotted Jessica, Mike and Angela, and I skipped happily towards them.

* * *

EPOV

"Hmm... Edward Cullen?" I hear the nurse call.

I had been listening to the conversations that surrounded me. Family members sobbing words of reassurance to children, even talking to themselves. All this depressing stuff was making me even more anxious. When I couldn't listen to it any longer, I tuned them all out started to drift off in my chair.

As soon as I hear my name, my head snapped up and I was overcome with a rush of relief. I had never been hit with an emotion so hard before. Nothing really tragic had ever happened in my life to someone close to me, so this was my first experience with something like this. It didn't even make sense. I barely knew the girl, and here I was sitting in a hospital waiting room until nearly midnight. I could have just brought her here and left. I knew it was irresponsible to leave her in the bathroom to die, so I did my part. But I felt obligated to do more.

I quickly stood up and the nurse acknowledged me immediately.

"Bella is awake now... You can see her in room 187." She said calmly.

"Thank you!" I replied.

She may have said something after that, but I wouldn't know because I was already half sprinting down the hallway.

As I approached the long corridor of hospital rooms I felt a sudden pain of unease. Was she going to be okay? Brain damage? Memory loss? Had I been moments too late?

Why was this hallway so freaking long?

100's. 120's. 160's...

When I finally reached her room, I sighed loudly in relief. I had gotten more than a few stares on my way here, and continued to receive them.

Wasn't it normal to react this way when someone you loved was in the hospital and you had just found out you were allowed to go see them? Not that I loved Bella, I barely knew her.

I quietly opened the door, trying not to disturb her. I knew she was in a fragile state right now and I had to do everything I could to keep her calm.

As I entered the room, I slowly pulled back the white curtain that separated Bella's bed in the back from the empty one closer to the door.

I was confused by the look of shock on her face when she saw for the first time who her visitor was.

* * *

BPOV

I hear the door creak open and I was suddenly even more curious to who my visitor was.

Would it be Alice that had found me? Maybe Jake? Had they called my mom and Phil? Would my mom even want to see me after what I had almost done?

The curtain was pushed to the side by a man's hand, revealing his face for the first time. I found myself staring at Edward Cullen. _Edward Cullen?_

He must have seen the shock on my face because his expression changed from concern to being offended. Or maybe confusion?

"Hey." He barely whispered.

"Edward?" I asked, probably sounding more disoriented than confused by his presence.

He must have taken my question the wrong way because he began to identify himself.

"Yeah." He almost smiled, "Edward Cullen. Alice's broth-" but I didn't let him finish.

"I know who you are..." I said, interrupting him.

He looked relieved for some reason. I was told by the doctors that luckily I had no gotten brain damage or memory loss, maybe just some disorientation, so there was no reason for me to not remember who he was.

He just smiled at me like an idiot. And I swear I saw a tear run down his face. But he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. No, men couldn't cry, don't be ridiculous.

At least I still had my sarcasm.

And then the questions began.

'Here we go...' I thought, as I watched him compose himself.

"What happened?" He asked.

I could see in his eyes that he knew the truth, he just didn't want to pry.

I couldn't answer him. I felt too ashamed. Too ashamed of how low I had sunk because of the pain I felt. Too ashamed that he must have carried me from my house to his car and drove me to the hospital. Too ashamed that my mom would soon know what I did, if she didn't already. Too ashamed that now all of my friends knew the truth.

So I just stared at him, for what felt like forever. And then, I burst into tears.

He was immediately beside me. Trying to soothe me, calm me down.

I didn't understand. I didn't even know Edward. Just in the 'my best friend's brother' kind of way. Why was he caring for me so much?

"How long was I out?" I asked him in a sob.

"Just over 2 hours." He replied calmly.

I had finished crying, now that his shirt was stained with my tears.

He took a step back to give me some space, but I suddenly felt empty. Just moments ago I had been in pain, but it somehow felt better in his arms.

I patted the empty space beside me on the bed, doing anything to bring him closer to me again.

He came to sit down and I looked into his eyes. All I could see was trust and warmth.

I don't know what made me do it, but I told him the truth.

I told him about my life before.

My family before.

And then I told him something that I had not spoken about for 4 years.

I was positive that the truth was out anyways, so he may as well hear it from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry i haven't updated in like FOREVER, but this chapter is extra long!!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**R & R please...**

EPOV

I listened intently as Bella told me her story. I could tell that it was hard for her to open up and I was thankful that she even trusted me. I mean, we had basically just met and she was already giving me more details than even Alice probably had. I could tell by the pained expression on her face that this was not a natural situation for her. She had not told anyone this before, I was positive of that.

I was paying attention to her, but there was also a nagging voice in the back of my head. _Why is she telling me this? Why _me_? We just met... is it possible she already feels the same way about me as I do for her?_

"...I really didn't mean to, I swear..." Bella continued.

I was nodding and smiling at her, showing that I believed her and that I cared. But I was too scared to say anything in response that might upset her.

"...All I wanted to do was sleep. I never can. I have these terrible vivid dreams that keep me up..."

I wanted to ask her for more details, to try and understand. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me and I didn't want to pry.

"They're mostly about my dad..." She barely whispered.

The room was silent for a moment before she burst into tears. I took her hand that was lying on the white hospital sheet and saw a quick glimpse of a smile crossing her face. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking...

"Shh... it's okay Bella. You don't have to. I'm here don't worry." I repeated comforting words to her.

She released her grip on my hand and used the sleeve of her hospital gown to wipe her teary eyes. I slid off the bed quickly and brought her the tissue box that was sitting on the side table.

"How's your head?" I asked.

"The crying probably doesn't help." She admitted with a smile.

"Want me to get a nurse for some meds?"

"Sure, yeah. Thanks." She said confused, as if she suddenly just realized we were in a hospital bed and it was her that's the patient.

I got off the bed and walked into the hallway. There were nurses everywhere so I motioned one towards me. I told her what I needed and she followed me back into Bella's room.

I saw her expression change as she saw Bella's tear streaked face. She gave me a disapproving look and put some medication in Bella's palm.

"Are you okay to swallow sweetie? Or would you rather I put it in the IV?" The nurse asked her.

"This is fine." She replied bluntly. I had the feeling Bella was not a hospital person.

The nurse simply smiled and gave me a warning look as she left, closing the door behind her. She was probably right, I would have to make sure Bella didn't get too upset again.

I watched Bella carefully as she took the pills hesitantly. She was still probably a bit shaken up from her incident, maybe the IV injection was a better idea. Finally, when she swallowed them and drunk the water I passed her, she took a deep breath and motioned for me to come sit with her again.

She took a deep breath and said, "Thank you... Not just for that, I mean. For everything. I'm glad you're here.

My heart was beating so fast inside. I loved looking at her smile, and seeing her as happy as someone could be at a time like this. All of a sudden this girl needed me. Well, she could have me for as long as she wants...

"For you, anytime." I said, smiling back at her.

Then, just as quickly as her smile appeared, it was gone. A serious expression crossed her face as she took a deep breath.

* * *

BPOV

I was going to do it. I owed him that much. He saved my life, waited around, and even stayed when I woke up. He genuinely cared for me. And I needed to get this off my chest. It was the reason for my attempt anyway and it would be good for me to tell someone.

I had told him everything up until the part that changed everything.

I told him about my parents, Charlie and Renee and the days I used to be happy. He remembered me from when he was at Forks High school and I was head cheerleader, the popular one. He knew me as his sister Alice's best friend, but everyone knew me.

I told him that my mom and dad were not longer together and now she was dating Phil. I opened up about my feelings of Phil and how I couldn't stand the fact that my mom thought she could just simply replace my dad.

The pounding in my head was stopping now, so I decided it was time.

"I don't know why, but I know I can trust you." I stated. I figured it was better than asking for his trust because I didn't know what I would do if he said no.

He was silent.

That was better for me I guess, I needed to get this over with.

"My father was killed." I waited, "My parents didn't divorce, he didn't just die – he was murdered."

The shock on his face was almost comical. Almost – but not quite, nothing was funny about this situation. He wasn't expecting that, I could tell. He was waiting for some sob story like in the movies.

"That's it though." I continued, "There was no evidence of who did it, how it happened. It was a dead end..."

I exhaled, not realizing I had been holding my breath for so long.

I cannot explain how good it felt to have that off my back. It felt as if someone just lifted a 100 pound brick off my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry –" He began, but I cut him off...

"No, don't." I've had too many of those apologies already in the past four years. "It's enough that I was able to tell you. Someone I can trust means more to me than any sympathy."

"I understand now. And I want you to know that you can always trust me Isabella." He said as he stared straight into my eyes.

There was a long moment of quiet, both of us were too hesitant to speak. I wanted to fill the silence but I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure how he felt about me, but I know I didn't want our connection to end here. It meant a lot to me that he was here and even though we had technically just met, I wanted to be with him.

Lightening the mood, Edward was the first one to talk. "So how 'bout we get you out of here?"

I smiled, relieved that both the awkward silence was over and that I would soon be out of this depressing hole.

"Sounds great!" I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could manage.

He left the room, likely to get my discharge papers when I suddenly realized something. How much did everyone know? Did the hospital call my mom? Not like she would rush to come see me or anything. She would probably just finish her vacation and remember the call when she got around to it.

I was distracted from these thoughts as Edward came back into the room. "We're all set." He announced, waving the signed papers in his hand.

He left me alone to change back into the clothes I came in and I glanced at the clock. 12:43. I wonder if everyone was still enjoying themselves at my house? I laughed at the thought, then gathered my things and walked into the hallway.

Edward was waiting there with his arms crossed, casually leaning against the wall. As soon as he noticed my presence he smiled and walked towards me.

To my surprise as we walked to the front entrance and out the hospital's doors, he slipped my hand into his.

***

The car ride home was short, but long enough for me to get the answers I needed.

"So what's happening back at my house?" I asked Edward.

"I'm not sure, I guess the party's still going on..." He replied, not understanding my question.

I waited, not wanting to ask him directly, hoping that the silence would give him a hint that I needed more information.

"Oh..." He understood, "Don't worry, no one knew you even left. I made sure of that. I'm sure someone has noticed that you're not there, Alice probably, but she won't know why. That would have been embarrassing and stuff, you know. Like it was your party and I didn't want the EMS to show up and everything, I mean, I know your rep at school... And as for your mom, I got them not to call her, because you're 18 and all. I know my mom would kill me if she ever found out about something like that, and she might have a heart attack if she got a call saying I was in the hospital, so i though it would be best if she didn't know just yet. I told them I would make sure she was notified, but I'll let you handle that. Or not handle it. Whichever you prefer..."

I blushed, "Thanks." I said, and truly meant it, just as we were pulling onto my driveway.

My street was still full of parked cars, though some were leaving. The party was definitely still on to my disappointment because I could hear the blasting music that was coming from inside. I was surprised my neighbours hadn't called to complain yet.

**R & R please!! It would mean a ton to me! 3**

**- LeahNightt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's chapter 5!**

**I really hope you're enjoying the story... R & R to give me some feedback, predictions, etc...**

**- LeahNightt**

APOV

"I found her!" I heard a voice say from behind me, startling me.

"Jake! You scared me!" I said irritated.

I turned around to face Jacob and when I saw his face, he looked... well pissed.

"What's wrong? And wait, found who?" I asked him, faking all concern but a bit curious.

"Bella. Weren't you looking for her?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah, Bells!! Where is she? And you still didn't answer my question...?" I pried.

"She just pulled up in your brother's car!" He nearly spat the words. Of course he was angry, he practically thought he _owned_ Bella or something, even after all the times she had set him straight.

"What the hell? You're joking right?!" I asked, seriously curious now. She was gone for hours, and with my _brother_? That's... what's the word?... REPULSIVE. "Where were they?"

"How the hell would I know? I'm not a flipping mind reader." He replied rudely. He was clearly mad, but I had way more of an excuse to be.

"Follow me..." I motioned towards Jake, and he followed me to the front door.

We pushed past a bunch of people, even though more than half had left already, or were on their way out, and shortly made it to the front door. I lifted the white blinds that hung over the small window of the door, and guess who I saw walking up the porch steps? Bella and Edward, together.

They didn't look happy though, not like post hook-up happy, but I still needed to get to the bottom of this. I needed to make sure Bella was still sane. I mean, my brother?

As they approached, I quickly stepped away from the window, trying not to blow my cover, and gave Jake a shrug. I didn't know what was going on, but we were about to find out.

Edward cautiously opened the door, being careful not to hit anyone and held it for Bella.

She walked inside in front of my brother, looking even more pale than usual, but I ignored it.

"Where were you guys?" I nearly yelled, so I could be heard over the music, but also to make my point.

"Calm down Alice." Edward spoke as he stepped forward, putting Bella behind him. "We uhm... we just needed some fresh air. Bella's car wasn't starting, so I offered her a ride... We weren't gone that long, were we? Well you know, time flies" He gave out a nervous laugh.

I turned around to look at Jake, I wasn't buying this. And by the time I turned around to make my accusation, they were gone.

* * *

BPOV

He was a smooth liar, I had to give him that.

In the split second Alice was distracted, he had my hand in his and he was pulling me in the direction of the stairs.

As soon as we were on the second floor, our pace slowed and we walked down the hallway towards my bedroom.

And then I stopped. I just stared at the plain white closed door of the bathroom and burst into tears. It was too much, worse than the hospital. I would never be able to walk into that room again without the memories flooding back and drowning me in them.

Edwards pulled me into his arms and helped me walk the rest of the short distance to my bedroom. He closed the door and locked it with his free hand and then pulled me onto my bed.

"It's okay Bells." He said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm over reacting." I replied, sniffling and wiping away tears.

"Don't worry." He said, using his finger to lift up my chin, making eye contact. "Everything's okay now. But Bella, can I trust you?"

"What?" I asked suddenly confused and perplexed.

"You can't try that again. I know you don't want to talk about it, but there are people that love you. I covered for you at the hospital, but I need you to promise me that it won't happen again. I know you think it's not true, but there are tons of people that would miss you more than they can probably handle. In fact, you can add one more person to that list."

"I promise." And I meant it. With Edward caring about me, I wouldn't even think about it.

There was a long pause, we just stared into each other's eyes. I hope he believed me, but it looked like he was searching for something else on my face.

We were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Edward Cullen. You better open this door right now or I will..." There was a pause as Alice thought of something to threaten him with, "I'll tell mom and dad about the stash under your bed!"

I looked at him with wide eyes. He just laughed, and turned his attention back to the door.

"One problem sis, but I don't have a stash."

"Mom and dad don't know that!" She was getting mad now, but she gave up on her brother. "Bells, just open the door!"

I groaned in defeat, and gave Edward the okay to unlock it. As he got off the bed, I crawled under the covers and pulled the blanket over my head.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" She yelled.

"Nothing Alice. Bella isn't feeling well, so stop screaming, you're giving her a headache." Edward said, not entirely a lie.

I hated lying to my best friend, but she couldn't know about this. But on the other hand, I didn't want her thinking I just hooked up with her brother.

She pushed passed him and walked over to my bed. She ripped the covers off from on top of me, expecting to see a healthy, happy Bella. Instead she saw me pale and tired.

"You, out." She said, pointing to Edward and then the door.

He just chuckled and left, closing the door behind him. How could he just leave me like that? I couldn't face Alice's wrath alone, I had thought we were in this together, clearly not.

"Seriously Bells? My brother? Of all people?" She asked me, calmer now, as she came to sit down on my bed, beside where I was lying.

"Would I lie to you?... About something like this?" I quickly added. "I wasn't feeling well, like I told you before. So I went outside to get some fresh air, but I could still hear the music. So I was about to go for a drive but my car wouldn't start, and your brother was outside. He just offered me a ride, okay? Nothing more happened." I felt guilty lying, but nothing really in the sense of what she was thinking happened, so I guess it was okay.

"Fine! But if I find out that you guys like did anything..." She did an exaggerated shutter. She was about to continue, but I cut her off.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I'm feeling? If I need anything?... What has gotten into you?"

"Yeah, sorry... It's just, you know, my _brother_. You freaked me out." She apologized.

"And now I feel bad because I didn't get to thank him or anything..."

Alice sighed and got up to leave, "I'll send him up."

"Thanks, and could you do me one more tiny favour?" What I had in mind wasn't exactly tiny, but...

"Sure... What is it?"

"Umm... get these people out of my house, and turn off that damn music. I'll clean up in the morning, don't worry about that, but I just need to sleep."

"Yeah... tiny." Alice said sarcastically, "But anything for you Bells. I'll wait until everyone's gone and then lock up. Feel better!"

I smiled and she left my room to hopefully end the party.

I heard the music abruptly stop and some confused voices. I heard Alice next, when she began yelling. Who knows what she's saying, I probably didn't even want to know.

About 10 minutes later, there was a gentle tap on the door. There's no way it could be Alice, she would have just barged in. I wasn't expecting it to be Edward though, with the way he left, I doubted he would come back. But here he was, standing in my room again.

"Thanks." Was all I said.

"Anytime." He said, and smiled.

I wasn't exactly in the mood for smiling, but if I was, I would have been beaming.

"So we're going with 'the car wouldn't start' story?" He asked, making sure we're on the same page when talking to Alice.

"Yeah... She's buying it, for now." I told him.

He slowly walked over to me and ran his hand over my hair.

"You should really get your rest. Call my house in the morning to let Alice and I know how you're doing." He added, concerned.

I just nodded, too mesmerized looking at his face, so close to mine, to really respond.

He bent down to press his lips gently to my forehead and with that, he walked out of my bedroom.

I lay in bed wishing that the moment had lasted longer, but finally, I drifted off into sleep with the feeling of his soft lips still lingering on my face.

**Thanks for reading guys! It means a lot to me...**

**I get notified that I have a lot of subscribers, but it would be even better if you left a review!!**

**Just let me know what you think of the story or if you have any suggestions!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say this time...**

**Just hope you like this chapter!!**

**Remember to R & R!**

**xo**

**- LeahNightt**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of chirping birds just outside my window.

"Ughhh..." I groaned. I pulled a pillow over my face, attempting to block out the irritating noise that just _had _to wake me up.

I looked out the window and right away closed my eyes. The bright sun was streaming in through my shutters, blinding me. _What time was it anyway?_

I turned my body the other way, opposite the window, so I could see. I sat up quickly, and realized right away that had been a mistake. My head immediately started pounding and my vision was getting blurry.

I laid my head back down on the pillow and tried again. This was way more trouble than it was worth. I got up slowly the second time and reached for the water on my night table. I drank it quickly and right away wanted more.

I took a moment to take in the silence in my house. Last night it had been so loud and crowded, but now it was just me. My mom would be home with Phil in a few days, but for the mean time I could just enjoy the peace and quiet.

Being cautious now, I slowly climbed out of bed and walked towards my desk. I rubbed my eyes and tried to read the clock. What? It was 2:30? Well, at least I got a good sleep. The first one in a while... I was surprised I wasn't awoken by dreams, it was the first time in a while I had been able to sleep without disturbing images haunting me.

I was about to go downstairs to refill my glass of water, but I didn't want to see the mess that was left from last night. I wasn't brave enough to face it right now but I would have to clean it up sooner or later. I'm just glad last night's party is over, what a huge mistake that was...

Yesterday. I had to go back to my bed and sit down. Recalling all that had happened last night was not easy to think about, nor did I want to. I had thrown a ridiculous and unnecessary party at my house, taken a lethal amount of sleeping pills, woken up in the hospital, and possibly fallen in love with my best friend's brother – All in one night.

I suddenly remembered the last few words Edward Cullen had spoken to me last night. _"You should really get your rest. Call my house in the morning to let Alice and I know how you're doing."_

I smiled at _this _memory as I reached for my cell phone and dialled the all too familiar number. I wouldn't be able to count the times I had phoned the Cullen's house to talk to my best friend. Alice and I would gossip and laugh on the phone for hours ever since the day I met her years ago. But now, I was calling for a different reason. I wanted to talk to her too, but the person I really wanted to speak to now was her brother.

I held the phone to my ear, suddenly nervous.

Was last night just an act to make me feel better? Was I delusional that he returned the feelings I was beginning to have for him?

I heard the phone ring twice and then I quickly hung up.

I was over thinking this for sure. Worst case, I would just ask to speak to Alice. Even if Edward didn't want to have anything to do with me, I could still call his house to talk to his sister. But then again, he was the one who told me to call. Edward had said, that not only Alice, but he himself would want to know how I was doing.

After I had reassured myself, I tried again. Slowly this time, I dialed the number.

5

5

5

3

6

9

7

I took a deep breath and did not exhale until the phone was answered.

"Hey Bells!" Alice's voice rang.

I let out the breath I was holding, not sure if I was relieved it was Alice, or disappointed that it wasn't Edward.

Now this would be tricky. I would have to ask to speak to him without raising her already growing suspicions.

For a moment I got lost in my thoughts but then realized it would probably be good if I responded to Alice.

"Yeah... Hi." I said, regaining my focus on the conversation.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked cheerfully.

"Better thanks..."

"Bells, you seem a little preoccupied...!?" So she had noticed.

"Oh... No! Uhm, sorry - I'm fine!"

"Okay..." She said, ignoring my weird mood. "So why did you call?"

"Do I need a reason to call my best friend?" I asked, actually smiling. Even though she couldn't see me, I found that I was more believable when I could actually fool myself.

"Uhmm, I guess not. Bells, what is going on?!" She insisted.

Crap. She knew me way too well and she knew something was up. I didn't have much time to think of something to say, so I thought on my feet.

"Actually Al, I need a favour."

"'Kay... What's up?"

"Well my house is a disaster, and I'm still not feeling 100% so I was wondering if you could come over and maybe help me clean up? I know I told you not to worry about it, but Renee and Phil will be home in a few days and I really don't want to get into any trouble." I rambled on, hopefully convincing her.

Well, I really did need help so it wasn't exactly a lie. I wasn't up to doing the clean up all alone, especially since it wasn't me who made the mess in the first place.

"Yeah, no problem! I'll come over in about an hour?" She easily agreed to my surprise.

"That's great... Thanks!" I replied with as much enthusiasm I could manage.

"Alright, see ya soon." Alice said, about to hang up.

"WAIT!" I yelled, and then quickly collected myself. This was my last chance, and I was not going to ruin it. "Is Edward home by any chance? I just want to thank him again for last night..."

Okay, probably not the best wording of the last part but I was on the spot here.

"Sorry Bells... He left to head back to Seattle. He had to be back at school soon, University of Washington." She said apologetically, not at all suspicious. Yet.

"Oh, I must have just missed him then..." I replied, devastated.

"Actually, he left last night. He drove through the night so he'd be there by morning." She continued.

"Alright then..." I whispered, barely audible. "See you soon. Bye."

I hung up the phone, probably way too quickly to keep up my innocent facade.

I could not bring myself to comprehend the information I had just received from Alice. I had to make sense of it all before I broke down crying, which was inevitable.

So Edward had no intention of even hearing from me today? But he had told me to call him! Why would he just leave? I could understand if he left this morning, and I called too late. But last night?! Why would he tell me to call him if he knew that he wouldn't be home?

I guess I got the wrong impression of him then. Oh yeah, it's really nice to save a girl, dazzle her, tell her to call, and then leave to go back to university the same night.

I thought Edward and I had something. But clearly I was wrong.

I wiped away a tear that began to roll down my cheek. I was _not _going to cry over Edward Cullen. I barely knew him, and we had only spent one night together.

But when does my body ever conceal my emotions? Despite my better interest, I began balling my eyes out like a baby. Well, I did have an hour until Alice came over.

I reached for the tissue box and dug my head into my pillow. I clinged onto it, like somehow it would make everything better. But it wouldn't, that was Edward's job. Last night, he was here to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. But not anymore, a lot can change in one night.

As soon as I got control over myself, I got up again and went to the washroom. I stopped just outside the door as soon as I fully understood my actions. I could not go in there. Instead, I went all the way downstairs, able to look at the disaster now because Alice would be over soon to clean it up, and to the washroom beside the kitchen.

I washed my face, taking my time and _trying_ to relax. Yeah right. I promised myself that I would not shed another tear over Alice's stupid brother, as I walked back into the hallway to examine the mess.

It actually wasn't too bad. Nothing that I could see was broken, just out of place. There were red cups, and beer bottles and cans everywhere, even some spills that no one bothered to clean up. There was a pillow from the living room couch in the kitchen sink. I didn't even want to know.

Deciding to wait for Alice, I walked back upstairs and climbed into bed. I reached over for the copy of my favourite book _Wuthering Heights. _I had about 45 minutes to calm myself down before I would hear Alice's knock on the door.

Unfortunately, that just wasn't enough time.

* * *

EPOV

"Hey man, I'm going out." My room mate called to me from the door.

"Yeah, see ya." I answered, not really caring.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" He asked, still pushing.

"Nah, it's fine... Have fun with Rose." I said, smirking at him.

"Whatever, your loss..." Emmet said with a grin.

As soon as I heard the front door lock click shut i threw myself back onto my bed. I just laid there with my hands on either side on the back of my head thinking.

What the hell happened last night?

I needed to know Bella was okay, but it's not like I could call her or anything. That would just be weird. Alice was already suspicious and it's not like I should care anyway.

Last night she seemed to need me, but that was just because of what happened. She was vulnerable and had no one, and there I happened to be. I couldn't let my feelings for her get in the way. But caring for her safety and health was completely different, right? I could just casually call Alice to check up on her, acting like I didn't really care.

Now that I had fooled myself, I dug into my pocket to find my cell phone. I dialed my house number and waited anxiously.

"Hey!" She answered, all upbeat and happy. My sister was way too lively sometimes.

"Hi Alice..." I replied, hesitant to begin the conversation.

"What's up?" She asked, still blithe.

"So, I was wondering... Have you spoken to your friend today? The one from the party last night... What's her name again...?"

"Bella?" She asked accusingly.

"Yeah, that's the one." I said passively.

"What is wrong with everyone today?" Alice suddenly burst. "I just spoke to her and she was acting just as strange as you are. What the hell is going on?"

Woah. I was not expecting that. Maybe I was trying too hard to sound like I didn't care.

"I just wanted to make sure she was doing okay… That's all." I replied, staying calm.

"She's fine I guess… I'm going over there soon." There was a pause, almost as if she was deciding whether or not to say more. "She called this morning looking for you actually."

I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, okay. Well, tell her I say sorry I guess." I was amazed at how quickly I could collect myself before answering. I was sure that my words would betray how I was really feeling.

But Alice bought it and continued, "Okay, I'll tell her. And honestly, don't worry, she's fine. She told me it was just a cold or something, nothing to worry about. And I really have to get ready, I'm going out soon. We'll talk later though…"

"Yeah, bye…" I said, too preoccupied with other things now to really pay attention.

"Love you!" I heard Alice say, just before I hung up the phone and tossed it lightly to the end of my bed.

I was such an idiot. I had told Bella to call, but I wasn't even home. I'm sure she didn't even notice because she had Alice to talk to, but I wished I was there to hear her voice. I needed to be there to see with my own eyes that she was okay. I mean, I trusted Alice, but she didn't know what really happened. I just needed some piece of mind, knowing from Bella herself that she would be fine.

I had to go back. It was a 4 hour drive, but it was worth it. I didn't have classes until tomorrow afternoon so I could easily make it. I didn't know why I had come back so early anyway. My head was clouded last night and once I started driving, I just decided I may as well head back to the campus.

I slipped off my bed and took the few steps to the other side of my very small dorm room to reach my dresser. I grabbed my wallet, making sure I had my driver's license and some money. I went to grab my jacket and found my key.

In a hurry now, I unlocked the door and opened it with too much force. The door swung back and hit the wall, probably leaving a mark where the knob made contact. The door swung back and closed by itself with the momentum it gained. I fumbled with the key in my hand, but I was able to finally lock the door.

I turned around quickly and ran right into someone who wasn't there just moments ago.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, babe?" She said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I closed my eyes not wanting to accept the fact that she was really standing in front of me. I opened them slowly, and took in a deep breath. I put on my biggest smile, and with as much fake enthusiasm I had, gave her a hug.

"Tanya! I missed you!"

There goes my whole plan, out the window.

**R & R Pleaseeeee!!**

**I hope to get a few more reviews before I post moree...**

**P.S. Aren't you guys so proud of my longg chapter?! :P**

**xoxoxx **


End file.
